Each Painting Has Its Own Story
by lemishie
Summary: Every painting has its own story, whether big or small, that tells a piece of the creator's life.
1. Fleeting Thoughts on a Moonlit Night

**Each Painting Has Its Own Stories**

* * *

_Author Note:_

_It's been a while since I've wrote a fanfic so I hope the writing or grammar isn't too much an eyesore. This story actually has been sitting in my files and collecting dust for quite a while so I thought I might as well post up with what I have. I played the game a long time ago and still generally remember some game events (lol) but this was created before the game version 1.04 update, though I think the story can still work with it._

_Critiques and reviews are much appreciated! Thank you~_

* * *

_**Fleeting Thoughts on a Moonlit Night**_

Eve was amused with their new additional member in their little group. Though it seems Garry is exasperated at her flighty nature and making everyone run around all over the place. When it used to be just her and Garry, it was often a quiet and one-sided conversation. Mostly due to her silent nature and Garry awkwardness, not to mention the gap of their age difference can only produce so many conversation without her unable to understand certain things.

With Mary, her loud nature ease the silence and gave Garry the voice he need to converse. Her close age to Eve also made it easy for Eve to communicate more easily as well as gave the friend she needed. Mary was bursting with energy as she dart left and right pulling Eve with one hand while Garry is walking behind them as quickly as he can as well as keeping an eye on their surroundings. Though he prefer they move to the next room and onward, it seems Mary wanted to explore back to the room before they met Mary. And seeing the two girls having so much fun despite their situation, he didn't have the heart to deny them that tiny, comforting pleasure.

They stopped in front of a painting of a tree showering pink petals all over the floor with a hint of the bright moon lighting in the back. Mary hums as she looks at the frame. Eve and Garry saw the painting before but it never cease to amaze them how beautiful it was.

Eve lean forward and points to the painting's name pallet and its little description, "Can you read it, Mary?"

Mary puff up her chest in pride with her hands to her hips, "Of course! It says 'Fleeting Thoughts on a Moonlit Night'!"

Garry hums in amusement, "Oh ho? You're very smart. And what does it say on the bottom?"

Mary sticks her tongue out to the side of her mouth, "Boring words!"

"You mean you can't read some of them."

"Nah uh, I can! It's just boring stuff that doesn't really mean anything."

Mary blinks before her eyes shine as if she had an idea. She twirls around to Eve with her hands clasp together behind her back. Her smile seems to brighten as she twitches in excitement, "Hey! I got a game! How about we tell a story about each painting and what it means?!"

Eve didn't say anything but the way her face lit up slightly showed that she seem interested in the idea of playing. She nods and Mary claps her hands in delight. She turned to Garry and wait expectantly at his answer. The older man shrugged his shoulders. Though he thinks they don't really have time to be playing a game of make-believe, it was still a good way to help the girls take their minds off the horror of the museum.

Mary jump up and down, "Alright! Alright! How about you go first, Eve?"

Eve seem startled at the sudden turn of attention. She softly stammered, "Uhm.. I... Uhmm... I- I..."

The two patiently wait for Eve to start yet the little brown-haired girl cheeks seem to begin glowing the same pink hue as the petals as each second passed by. She finally stops mumbling and shakes her head as she twiddle her thumbs together shyly.

Mary lips puckered up into a pout, "Aww. How about a little itsy bitsy one? It can be short!"

Again, Eve shook her head. Feeling sorry for the girl, Garry clear his throat. The two females turn their attention to him.

Garry gave a light smile, "Then how about I go?"

"Eve gives up her turn?" Eve nods, and Mary pretends to give a heavy sigh, "Oh alright. But then Eve has to do it for the next one!"

Garry looks at the picture, "So I just make up a story behind this painting?"

"Yep! Make it a juicy one!"

Garry glance a funny look to Mary but shrugs off the girl's unusual vocabulary and idioms, "Hmm... Well, it gives a really calm feeling. But given the meaning in the history of this kind of tree... I imagine two lovers who can't be seen in the daylight, arranged a meeting in the middle of the night."

Mary claps her hands and laughs, "Wow! That was really good!"

Eve tilted her head at Garry, "Why can't they meet each other if they love each other?"

Garry blinked, "Eh? Umm... Well, I... Um, there's some love that can't be seen or known."

Eve looks at the painting then back at Garry, "But my mom say love is a good thing. Why does a good thing needs to hide? Is it... a bad thing?"

He scratches the back of his head, "Uh, no. I mean, yes – It's both good and bad. A-Anyway, it's just something I was making up. And it's Mary turn!"

Mary seem all the pleased to have the attention. She pretends to stretched her arms and crack her neck as if she was preparing a show. It was almost natural how the girl walks in front of the two between the painting, as if she was in the stage.

"Ahem! Ladies and gentlemen! Mine is going to be a looooooooooong one. But not a super long one that'll you get bored! Anyway! This is my story!"

- o -

_He walked back and forth in anticipation. He was excited. He was nervous. His hands kept rubbing each other out in the cold and then put in his pockets, only to do the same again and again as he paced. It wasn't like this is their first time they've sneaked out to meet each other. They've done it plenty of times when they were children. But to him, every single time, he was reduced to this state of restlessness. Because it was __**her**__. Anytime, it was about her, he becomes a muddle of imperfection._

_His blue eyes looked up to bright yellow moon shining down. Its color matches his own hair. It was a really beautiful night. Definitely perfect for a romantic late night escapee. Oh, it would be such a scandal and a irresistible gossip in the high society if the two were caught together under the cherry tree, meeting at the dead of the night. He gives a bitter smile and a soft scoff. But it was anything but romantic. Just close friendship._

_But it was because he value their friendship. Their tight-knit relationship. Her. It was because he value her happiness the most, he arrange their meetings to be at the dead of the night to avoid her being the target of many jealous women over what could be a little misunderstanding. She always laughed at him for being so silly and over-think too much but, nevertheless, humor him and eagerly consider it as one of their adventures the two always and will have._

_He rubbed his hands together again. It was cold too. Germany temperature is not kind even during the spring._

_Finally, the laugh he was waiting for echo softly through the night, "Look at you! Jumping and hoping around like a white rabbit! Oh, you are always so adorable as ever, Weiss!"_

_He turned around. There she is. His goddess. His perfection. His everything. He took a deep breath and grinned, "Fancy seeing you too, Eveline."_

- o -

Mary bows, "The end!"

Garry frowns, "Hey, that was like mine except just some changes."

Mary points out, "And longer. Therefore, makes it the best story out of all!"

Garry sighs as Eve clap enthusiastically, "I didn't know this was a competition. But I guess that means we're thinking about the same thing in this piece. That's good."

Mary merely hums as she turns around to look at the painting.

"Well, we better get going. I really don't want to stay in one place too long. Those creepy paintings might come here any moment. Come on, let's go."

Eve and Garry were already walking ahead. Wary, and restlessly reminded of the danger. However, Mary seems to be untouched of the anxious atmosphere. She gives a final glance to the painting before skipping behind the two without a care in this unusual world.


	2. Milk Puzzle

**Each Painting Has Its Own Stories**

* * *

_Author Note:_

_Ngh, hopefully it doesn't bother too many people but I'll probably be doing slow updates despite having a few chapters done. That way, more chapters can be written and updated at a somewhat consistent pace._

_**ArrowRyouHaddock:** Thank you! I hope the story can keep up with your interest though, lol! It's a bit tough to write both Ib and Mary personalities since Ib is the silent protagonist (but it's great for free interpretation of her character) and Mary seems to go in different extremes (depending how you , as Ib, treat her)._

_Again, reviews are always appreciated! : 3_

* * *

_**Milk Puzzle**_

Garry sigh in exasperation for what seems one of the many times he's been doing since he came to this unsettling world. They have just barely walk 10 minute back to the other room where they ran into Mary when she decides to stop them and continue on her storytelling game. He didn't think she actually mean every single painting they're going to see, and he hopes he was dead wrong. They don't have the time and liesure to lounge around and make up stories!

"Can't we play this game in the next painting? Really, a milk puzzle is nothing to be telling a story about."

Mary stomps her foot and holds her ground, "No! No! It's a good painting to tell a story! Come on, pleaaaaaaase?"

Garry looks at empty white-clean puzzle painting. It was just not a piece they can talk about as it can be anything when it's really nothing! Why is Mary being so insistent? Garry looks down as he felt Eve gently tug the tattered coat sleeves of his.

"... Just a small one. For Mary?"

He melts at the pleading puppy look Eve gives him. The girl will be a death of him one day with those pitiful eyes! He sighs once again with his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"... Alright. Alright. I suppose a quick one won't hurt at all. But I really can't think of anything for something like this. I doubt Eve can too?"

He gives Eve questioning look and she shakes her head, confirming his statement. Mary blows up her cheeks puff but flicks her hair gleefully in triumph, "Hmph. Alrighty then! I guess I'll do this one too! And don't worry! It's be short too!"

- o -

_Eveline huffs in frustration as she slams down the puzzle piece not all too gently, but still contain a dignified lady-like frustration that her mother always reminded her. It was a gift from her uncle across the world. A milk puzzle he called it. But with all the pieces looking similar and the resulting product just a blank slate, she starting to see a lack of point in doing such a puzzle._

"_You should try this piece instead."_

_Eveline turns around to glare at the boy similar to her age. He was holding a piece to her. Her anger seems to intensified by the offering gesture. The only reason she's with him is because their mothers decide to have tea time and gossip with each other, leaving their two children to play together. Though they just barely did that. Each keeping to their own corner. That was until Eveline begin to play around with the puzzle when they actually finally talk to each other._

"_I knew that! It's just this is dumb! No one can ever ever finish this puzzle! My uncle is only teasing me!"_

_The 9 year old girl pounds her legs to the floor repeatedly in a whining attempt. The boy merely smiles coyly before he place the piece on the section she was trying to jam in with another earlier. It fit perfectly. He begin to pick certain pieces at a lazy speed, putting each to their proper place. Each was always the correct answer. Her short and tiny progress of one hour was completed entirely within 10 minutes. Eveline gape at the sight of completed puzzle. She turned her astonishing look at the boy._

_He gives her a shy grin, "I finished it."_

_That was how Eveline met Weiss Guertena._

- o -

Mary expected applause from the two. She expected Eve to give an amazed and dazzle look as always when she does something she thought it was impressive, and short but meaningful words. She expected Garry to make some subtle snarky but playful batter with her. What she didn't expected was silence and the surprised looks.

The blue-eyed child tilts her head, "What's wrong?"

Finally, Garry gives a small laugh, "Huh. Wow.. I didn't know you were actually making Guertena, the artist of all these paintings to be part of your story. To be honest, I was almost convince you guys didn't remember who Guertena is even if this is his exhibition... Um... Wow, and a continuation too? You have an impressive imagination."

Eve eyes then once sparkles with quiet amazement and delight, she points to herself, "Is Eveline me?"

Mary beams at the praise the violet-haired man gave; however, she turns her attention quickly to Eve and nods eagerly, "Yes! Well, sort of! But she's just like you!"

Garry scratches his head and smiles weakly, "I get the impression she's actually a bit more like you, Mary. Eveline, that is."

Mary furiously shakes her head at Garry and turns determined, adoring eyes back to Eve, "No. She's definitely like Eve! She looks like Eve! And she's cute like Eve!"

He was a bit disturbed how close Mary was to Eve. Sure, what would be intimate if it was between a boy and a girl was often considered normal between two girls these days. And they're just young girls who didn't know anything better. But the look and attachment Mary was showering to Eve ever since they met, and they barely just met, wasn't sitting too well for him. It was abnormal.

Mary and Garry lock eyes for a moment. In that moment, he felt an icy chill as if Mary was calculating him. Looking at him with a hint of suspicion and remote coldness. As if she was daring him to take Eve away from her hold and face the consequence.

… And what consequence would it be?

Then it quickly whisk away as she smiles, the bright usual smile.

"Well, let's go!"

Mary pulled Eve, hand-in-hand, to the door.

He was beginning to wonder if he and Eve really want to– should continue to play this game.


	3. Flowers of Jealousy

_Author Note:_

_-covers face- Yes, when I say slow updates, it apparently means quite literally slow updates. Sorry about that. Hopefully the next chapters won't take months to come up._

_**ArrowRyouHaddock: **Thank you for your review! Lol. And it's no problem, actually I have to apologize to anyone that reading this for the long update wait instead, really._

* * *

_**Flowers of Jealousy**_

Much to Mary disappointment, and even with her persistent attempt to plead, they've all come to agree to only play the game on a few paintings they've come across in order to make progress in finding an escape. Mary cheeks were all puff up in her silent fuming. Both Garry and Eve felt bad as Mary sulk behind them. They knew the girl was probably only trying to have fun and lift the dreary mood amongst them.

As the three came across a painting, Eve decides to stop and points to it, "What is this painting's name, Mary?"

Mary immediately brightens at the subtle consent to continue the game on the piece, "Oh! It's called 'Flowers of Jealousy'!"

Garry inspects the painting of a barely blossomed rose, "That doesn't sound... nice."

Mary hums thoughtfully as she inspected the painting too, "Hmm, I guess it doesn't. Well, Eve? You're the only one that haven't made up a story yet."

Eve stares at the painting as the other two are for a bit before speaking up, "Someone is jealous of flowers?"

Mary laughs, "Well, flowers are super pretty after all. I can be quite jealous of their prettiness sometimes too! Garry?"

"Urr... I mean the title really says it all, I guess. As in flowers is the representation of jealousy. ...Why don't we just leave all the storytelling to you, Mary? Beside, you're the one that makes the interesting stuff out of us two."

"Oh boo. That's no fun. Well, I guess it's my turn anyway..."

- o -

_Weiss gives a tight forced smile as he joins in the laughter with all three of them._

"_My, oh my! My dear Gerald, you look so silly in that crown of flowers!"_

_Eveline was trying to breathe as she continue to cover her mouth dainty from laughing out loud. The violet-haired man merely teasingly pose for them in a not too masculine way. He holds up his teacup and flutter his eyes as he speaks in a high-pitched voice, "My, oh my! My dear Eveline, chortling like a pig is nothing lady-like!"_

"_As you men would say it, I would give you a good beating for that!"_

_The two laughout loud, outweighing the soft, humorless chuckle of Weiss. Weiss wonder how this situation came to be. He was invited by his newest friend, Gerald, to a tea party. Though he laughed at Gerald face right there and then at the invitation why in the world a man like him would be interested in tea when it's a woman type of thing, he still accepted it. He came to a great liking to Gerald after all. Both he and Gerald attended to a prestigious art academy. While Gerald may come from a more homely background and Weiss from a much higher status that was equal to a baron, they were, nevertheless, brothers-in-arms with paintbrushes as their weapons and comrades in their world and love for art._

_That was until Eveline came along. Eveline, who wanted to escaped from her mother's constant nagging and marriage interviews, pleaded Weiss to take her with him. Weiss would do anything for Eveline, and most certainly would help her in avoiding those interviews of snotted-face and old men. And here they are. Both Gerald and Eveline having a more smashing time together while Weiss was beginning to feel as if __**he**__ was the third wheel instead._

_And the way Eveline and Gerald looked each other when they first met... How he starting to wished that he had the backbone to say 'no' to Eveline for once and reluctantly leaving her in her usual, unsuccessful interviews of men she most definitely didn't like. Yes, she would be mad at him for a day or two. But it would be anything better than __**this**__._

"—_would you like, Weiss?"_

_Weiss blinks as he looked up and find the two of his dearest friends finally turn their attention to him._

_He stutters as he clears his throat, "I -I umm... Ahem, I'm sorry. What did you say again, Eveline?"_

"_I asked 'What rose would you like, Weiss?'"_

"_Whatever for?"_

_Eveline smiles as she gestured her own red rose of crown on her head, "Why, to make you a crown, silly!"_

"_I see... What roses are there available left?"_

"_Ah. Well. Gerald is the blue rose. And I'm the red rose. And there's... " Eveline holds up a bouquet of different colored roses, "white, pink, orange, and yellow."_

_Gerald gives a light smile as Weiss quietly study the bouquet, "If you like, Weiss. Perhaps you want my blue crown? I know you love the color blue."_

_Weiss quietly stares at Gerald before picking up a flower and holds it up to him. Both Gerald and Eveline blink in surprise._

_Gerald gives a questioning and uncomfortable look at Weiss blank stare, "Weiss?"_

_Finally, Weiss smiled, "...I want you to do my crown, Gerald."_

_His friend then grins brightly and takes the flower, "Really? You don't trust Eveline to handle your crown? Ha ha! She did a fine job on mine."_

_His voice laughs with no laughter in it, "Ah ha ha. Ah. I could never ask Eveline to make this one."_

_Eveline looks unsure for a moment, "Yellow?... You don't want another color, Weiss?"_

"_I do..." He hums as he sipped from his teacup, "but it seems that suits me the most right now."_

- o -

While Mary may knew all the stories behind each paintings birth, it never necessarily meant she understood the feeling or reason behind it.

But the look both Garry and Eve shared before they were separated by the stone vines of the painting to the moment Mary pulls a reluctant Eve away from him to find another way "out" for Garry in the other room...

She, very much, understood the feeling called jealousy then.

And begin to bitterly dislike her yellow rose all the more.


End file.
